Totality Range
Overview The Totality Mountain Range, (sometimes, 'backbone of the north'), was a monotonically-sized succession of high mountains which dominated much of the coastline in the north of the Continent. Its peaks were amongst the highest in the entire Continent, lending the range a reputation for its treacherous navigability, bitter weather and unending expanse. The rocks of the mountains, deep under the ice and snow, were abundant with unique minerals and invaluable gems which fuelled trade for Helmont. It was contained entirely in the kingdoms of Helmont and Contra. Geographic history It was the belief of eminent scholars that the Totality Range emerged at 27,000 BG. The mountains had remained largely unchanged since then. In Mythology Ägerfelli Alternative interpretations had been posited in an attempt to account for the origins of the range. In the Ägerfelli belief of some of the peoples who inhabited the range, it was suggested the mountains were so large and expansive due to the fact that the gods wished to leave an explicit reminder of each individual's need to prosper in the face of adversity. A chief point of evidence for this was suggested to be the manner in which the peaks' snowy, tall tops all reach high, and juxtapose, towards the blue sky, echoing a deeper truth for the mountain folk for them to aim as high as the peaks to reach a state of good worthy of the gods' attention; only then, it was believed, would one peacefully become one with the mountains and ascend to the gods once they pass. Others Naturally, being at a greater distance from the range, other beliefs involved the range much less eminently, if at all. However, in its most popular interpretation by the inhabitants of the Innsjøer Lakes, the ancient religion of Venor proposed an alternative account for the range. In harmony with their belief that the abundance of lakes in the region was due to the gods walking north, they believed that those same gods settled in the north along the coast. As gods who could not swim, they could not flee any further north from the danger of evil they supposedly feared above all else in the south; an evil whose return would be indicated by the end of the slumber the gods were in, and therefore the end of the Totality Range; for their belief stipulates that the mountains were, in a literal sense, those same gods united in their deep slumber. The innumerable peaks were to represent the nature of each god pertaining to an individual, reinforcing a firm belief that the meaning of gods differ greatly from person to person. As a consequence, the range played an inordinately crucial role in the formation of the beliefs of a people who resided quite a distance from the peaks. Inhabitants Humans Humans inhabited the range from a point thought to be not long after the Northern Cataclysm. As of 301 AG, they lived in isolated villages, with only occasional aid from outside the range. Their settlements were small and typically located in and around glaciated valleys. Not long after the Grenthyx Dynasty discovered Helmont in 27 AG, the Totality Mines were established under the range for the purpose of extracting its unique and invaluable minerals. Creatures The preeminent creature which inhabited the mountains was the famed Mountain Dragon. During times of territorial dispute amongst each-other, aggression and mating times, the Dragons frequently caused avalanches with their seismic breath, much to the dismay of any humans. However, the dragons maintained a healthy relationship with humans in the area, even assisting them in some instances. They were found predominantly in caves high in the mountains, enjoying the isolation. Notable peaks * Ägerfell (The tallest mountain in the Continent) * Skjønnhet Peak * Split Mountain Category:Locations Category:Helmont Locations